


The Born-Again Identity

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode Tag to 7.17 The Born-Again Identity</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Born-Again Identity

  
Meg watched Cas as he sat on his bed, lost in thought.

Castiel.

Clarence.

Finding the angel would help in her goals of bringing Crowley down, she knew it in her meat-suits bones.

She just needed a bit time and patience to perfect and implement a plan and wait for an opportunity.

But then, after all the happenings, after the building of the apocalypse, the breaking of the seals, their father rising and being flung back in his cage, even after the mother of all walking among them, she was one of the very few demons entangled in all of this who still existed.

She survived her father Azazel, her master Alistair, her god Luzifer.

She was willing to wait.

"Nurse Masters, Nurse Prescott needs help."

"Of course, I will be with him in a moment, Dr Kadinsky."

It would be all worth it in the end.


End file.
